<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They by stubbornrhino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261940">They</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino'>stubbornrhino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuYeol being SuYeol [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, chaotic Suyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical day at the Park-Kim household.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuYeol being SuYeol [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Bakery - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For prompt #200.</p><p>A part of this work might seem like chaotic formatting....well its supposed to be like that :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early morning sunrays struggled to get into the semi-dark room as the curtains were shut tight, providing a suitable environment to the couple sleeping on the bed. But a sliver of light passed through between the gaps of the curtains.</p><p>The numbers on the display of the bedside digital clock changed from 06:29 to 06:30 and the silence of the room was broken as a loud sound blared through the space. The couple stayed asleep, snuggled closer, entangling their legs around each other and two pairs of feet peeked out of the sheets making it difficult to distinguish which foot belonged to whom.</p><p>The harsh sound stopped as the clock snoozed itself. The couple stayed undisturbed.</p><p>07:00.</p><p>Another round of alarm and this time a hand snaked its way towards the clock. After groaning at the incessant beeping and fumbling for the demonic object for a while the owner of the hand knocked the clock down from the bedside table. The room became silent once again.</p><p>The couple, once again, drifted off to their dreamland.</p><p>_</p><p>
  <em>Ring. Ring. Ring.</em>
</p><p>Junmyeon was startled awake from his slumber as a familiar ringtone reached his ears. He tried his best to locate his phone as his eyes were still half closed. Fortunately, he succeeded and slid his fingers over the screen, hoping that he was answering instead of hanging up.</p><p>“Hello?” His husky voice was answered by a loud gasp. It pulled him out of his groggy state a little bit more.</p><p>“Are you still sleeping, Boss?!”</p><p>“What’s a man gotta do to get a good night’s sleep around here?” He slurred.</p><p>“Night’s sleep? It's 8 am and we have a meeting at 9:30! GET THE FUCK UP!” His secretary cursed. Jongdae’s shrill scream did more waking up than their alarm ever could. His first instinct was to look at the bedside clock to check the time. The object was missing. He cursed.</p><p>“Not again!” He shook his husband. “Chanyeol, wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!” He screamed as panic started to set in.</p><p>His husband sat up in an instant, looking around confused and still half asleep, hair tousled and eyes barely open. Junmyeon gasped and clutched the curly hair, shaking Chanyeol’s head slightly.</p><p>“You broke the clock again. We’re late.”</p><p>He whined and then gave in when Chanyeol looked extra adorable, blinking hard and trying to make sense of what Junmyeon was saying to him. He pulled Chanyeol closer by the hair and kissed him, the latter reciprocating and matching the slow rhythm Junmyeon’s lips proposed. It didn’t take long for big hands to began stroking all over his body.</p><p>“N-no.” He tried to pull away and Chanyeol pulled him closer, arms barricading around his waist, crushing his soft body into rock hard chest. “We can’t do this, Yeol. We’re late. Get up!”</p><p>_</p><p>
  <strong>08:35.</strong>
</p><p>The couple stepped out of the bathroom and rushed towards their respective parts of the closet to get dressed. Time was of the essence. They didn’t lose much of it in the bed. The shower was a different matter altogether. In their defense, they made good use of it.</p><p>_</p><p>“Jun...”</p><p>“You need to learn to tie these yourself,” Junmyeon shook his head and knotted the tie around Chanyeol’s neck.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Chanyeol upturned things in his closet. “Jun, have you seen my wallet?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Yeol, I can’t find my glasses,” Junmyeon cried as he searched for the object around.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Fuck!” Chanyeol stubbed his toe on the corner of a door.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Where did I put them?” Junmyeon tried his best to search the papers they were going to need for today’s meeting. He had foolishly brought them home hoping to look them over once more.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“God fucking damn it.” Junmyeon screamed as he realised he had forgotten to turn on the coffee machine.</p><p>“Yeol, can you please get the tar running?” Junmyeon needed Satan’s crunk juice to function properly. If he can get Chanyeol coffees all day long in the office then his husband can surely make him one at home. Chanyeol hopped on one foot and towards the kitchen muttering, “Where’s my other sock?! Where is that red fucker?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Jun, are eggs okay for breakfast?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Amidst the barrage of questions, demands, exclamations, curses and groans the couple sat down at the dining table for a quick breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day, after all. The eggs were perfect and the coffee was as black as it could be to keep their wits together without killing them for now. Chanyeol worked excellent under pressure.</p><p>But no one said that you had to chew it properly so they shoved the food down their throats. Choking would count as an occupational hazard. Having your boss as your husband came in handy sometimes.</p><p>_</p><p>
  <strong>09:10.</strong>
</p><p>It’d take them exactly 12 minutes to reach their workplace. They’ll make it in time. No worries.</p><p>“Yeol, let’s go.”</p><p>He ordered and got no response.</p><p>“Not again!”</p><p>_</p><p>
  <strong>09:20.</strong>
</p><p>“I am sorry I have long legs,” Chanyeol muttered and Junmyeon glared at him. “I thought you were right behind me.” The smaller’s eyes narrowed and Chanyeol stopped talking. He didn’t leave Junmyeon on purpose! It wasn’t his fault his husband didn’t walk faster.</p><p>Both of them pouted.</p><p>_</p><p>
  <strong>09:25.</strong>
</p><p>“Good Morning, Boss, Super Boss. Looking dashing as always,” Jongdae said to the couple and stepped in beside them, handing them their perfect cups of coffees. The man was a lifesaver.</p><p>Junmyeon nodded at his secretary, “Is everything ready here?”</p><p>“Of course,” The couple narrowed their eyes at Jongdae and the man gulped. “But the thing is...”</p><p>“Spit it out, Kim.” Chanyeol growled.</p><p>“The meeting was pushed to tomorrow because the clients had to deal with an emergency.”</p><p>“Why...” Junmyeon rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Didn’t you tell us before we literally sprinted here?”</p><p>_</p><p>
  <strong>09:30.</strong>
</p><p>The Park-Kim couple was already exhausted and the day hadn’t even properly started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My heartfelt gratitude to the mods and my betas. Without you all, this series won't have been possible.</p><p>Readers, thank you very much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>